1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to segmenting a collection of documents, and more specifically, to improving full text index searching of documents stored in one or more databases.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Document searching to be done in a quick and efficient manner is of prime importance in today's fast-paced environment. With databases storing greater amounts of data than before, the amount of time expended in a document search can be fairly lengthy, which leads to undesired latency in obtaining a desired document from the time when a document search request was entered by a user.